


Late Night Laundry

by SanaSoulie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaSoulie/pseuds/SanaSoulie
Summary: Hyejoo was folding her laundry when she saw something that she didn't recognize to be hers. She picked it up to get a closer look at the item which turned out to be a very lacy royal blue pair of panties.Hmm thats weird. How’d this get in with my clothes?“What the hell you freak? Why are you touching my underwear?” A very angry looking blonde shouted at her.





	Late Night Laundry

It was your typical Friday night, most of the students were getting ready to go out to bars or frat parties but Hyejoo was headed down to the laundry room. Most of her Friday nights consisted of doing laundry and then gaming all night. She placed her laundry in the washing machine and pulled out her phone to pass time. The bad thing about doing laundry in a college dorm was you had to sit there the whole time. The one time she left her stuff in the washing machine someone stole them. Yes, someone actually stole her wet clothes. 

The hour flew by fast and now all she had to do was fold her clothes and then she could game. She started folding her laundry when she saw something that she didn't recognize to be hers. She picked it up to get a closer look at the item which turned out to be a very lacy royal blue pair of panties. 

_Hmm thats weird. How’d this get in with my clothes?_

“What the hell you freak? Why are you touching my underwear?” A very angry looking blonde shouted at her. 

“Wait… I-I’m not a freak. They just got-” 

“They what huh? Just somehow ended up in your hand?” The angry blonde interrupted her. 

“I, no. Look they got mixed in with my laundry somehow. I’m very sorry. I promise I just picked them up to see them better.” Hyejoo stammered.

“Mhm, yeah I’m sure thats what happened. You know what, keep them. Creep.” She hissed and walked out of the laundry room slamming the door. 

Hyejoo sighed and placed the underwear on the bench next to her. She definitely didn't want to keep them but she also didn't want to throw them out in case the girl came back for them. 

_______

“Hye, my partners coming here to work on our project” Her roommate Yeojin told her.

“Ok, no worries.” She responded.

About 10 minutes later Yeojin’s partner came over and Yeojin called out, “This is Chaewon, Chaewon this is my roommate Hyejoo.”

“Hi, nice to meet you.” Hyejoo said not looking away from her game.

“Sorry, don't mind her. She’ll come hangout with us when her games done.” Yeojin said.

“No worries, nice to meet you too.” Chaewon said.

When Hyejoo’s game finished she got up to properly introduce herself. As soon as she saw who Yeojin’s partner was she knew she was screwed.

Chaewon looked up to smile at Hyejoo but her smile was replaced with a disgusted look.

“Oh my god, Yeojin your roommate is the creep who took my underwear.” She spat.

“Wait, Hyejoos creepy laundry girl?” Yeojin said immediately laughing.

“No, no, no. It was all a misunderstanding.” Hyejoo insisted.

“I literally saw you in the laundry room holding my underwear. I’m not sure how I could have misunderstood, freak.” Chaewon said sassily while Hyejoo rolled her eyes.

“Listen, I told you they were in my laundry. In order to do my laundry I had to touch them.” She argued back.

“Lemme get some popcorn. Don't continue till I’m back.” Yeojin said while running to the kitchen.

The two girls glared at each other, neither looking away.

Yeojin ran back into the living room with a bag of popcorn. 

“Ok, continue.” She said while sitting on the couch.

“I’m sorry if it looked weird I really am. I’m not a freak though, ask Yeojin.” She said looking at Yeojin with pleading eyes.

“Yeah Chae, Hyejoos innocent. She's weird for doing her laundry on a Friday night but she's no creep.” Yeojin said.

Chaewon looked at Hyejoo suspiciously. Then back at Yeojin. Then back at Hyejoo.

“Ok fine. I guess but you have to get it looked really weird.” She giggled.

“I left them there just in case you wanted them back.” She said.

“Another freak probably took them.” Yeojin said.

“Ok well um, I’m gonna go to the library.” Hyejoo said awkwardly.

“Bye freak.” Chaewon said causing Yeojin to start laughing.

Hyejoo just nodded her head and walked out the door.

“She’s kinda cute.” Chaewon said to Yeojin.

“No offense but that’s kinda gay.” Yeojin replied.

“I’m literally gay.” 

They looked at each other and both started laughing. 

“Yeojin, seriously help me get her to like me.” Chaewon whined.

“Ok fine.” She agreed.  
_______

Next Friday night at exactly 8PM Chaewon skipped downstairs to the laundry room. She peaked inside to make sure Hyejoo was there and sure enough she was.

“Well good evening, freak.” She yelled.

Hyejoo jumped not expecting anyone else to be doing their laundry on a Friday night. She turned around already knowing it would be Chaewon, since no one else called her “freak”. She noticed Chaewon didn't have any laundry with her.

“Hey, what are you doing here?”

“I- I figured maybe I could keep you company. If you want me to, if not I could leave.” She stuttered.

“Yeah, I’d like the company.” Hyejoo smiled.   
_______  
When Hyejoo woke up the next morning she was in pain. She moved to stretch but her had banged against something hard. She opened her eyes and looked around and noticed she had fallen asleep leaning against the laundry machine. She also noticed Chaewon was right there next to her leaning against her shoulder. She shook her gently to wake her up.

“Morning.” Chaewon grumbled.

“Good morning. Can we get up please, everything hurts.” She said.

Chaewon nodded against her and both girls got up and stretched. 

“Wow so you've already touched my underwear and slept with me.” Chaewon teased.

“S-shut u-up.” Hyejoo stuttered feeling her neck burning.

“Aw… you're blushing, how cute.” Chaewon giggled.

“Whatever. Want to get breakfast?” She asked.

“A date?” She responded.

“U-um yes?” Hyejoo said a little unsure.

“I’d love that.” Chaewon said smiling at Hyejoo.  
____  
The date ended up going so well that they went on many more and eventually ended up becoming girlfriends. They were over at Hyejoo’s dorm watching a movie and cuddling one night when Chaewon looked over at her with a glint in her eyes.

“Hey babe, know what I just realized?” She asked smirking.

“What?” She asked while stroking her hair gently.

“Whenever people ask how we met I could tell them that I walked in on you holding my underwear.” She said giggling. 

Hyejoo groaned and hid her head in Chaewon’s shoulder. After being together for 2 months Chaewon still teased her about how they first met and she always would.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
